Narutos Quest for Absolute Power!
by jere7782
Summary: Naruto makes a deal with kyuubi. What is the deal and How does it enable Naruto to have absolute power. Watch as naruto goes on a personal quest for the power he seeks. Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto!**

**Naruto Harem.**

Starts after Shippuden, Oro is dead. Aka all dead too. It's a time of piece in the village of Konaha.

It was the night after Naruto killed the atkaski leader and the rest of the organization. Naruto is in the hospital bed sleeping and is currently having a talk with the 9-tailed fox.

Hey Demon what did you call my down here for?? I was resting really well, said Naruto.

_**Well kit, I am tired of giving my power for nothing in return. I feel I have paid for my rent enough times to destroy the world three times over… I want to make a deal with you.**_

What!!? What kind of deal?!

_**Well…Come to think of it I have been cooped up in this damn cage for over 19 years now and I have yet to enjoy myself. Given I love to kill and the thrill of the hunt but I am bored out of my mind!!!! I will give you all my power as much as you want no breaking seal or anything if you do one thing for me.**_

Again what the hell type of deal!? You did not answer my question the first time…

_**Well…… I want you to get laid…**_

Naruto's eyes expand to look like saucers…W-w-WHAT!? I will get fucking laid when I damn well feel like it. I am saving my self for the perfect woman!!!

_**OHhh…. I was wondering… I thought you were dumb this whole time… I swore you didn't even know what getting laid meant…**_

I know what the hell getting laid means dumb ass fox.!!!!

_**Well Like I said before I will give you all my power if and only if every time you get laid you allow me a fraction of the control so I can feel what you feel…**_

Hmmmm,…..Dont sound too bad… Is there a time limit until the time I have to get laid or have sex?

_**Hmm… Now you mention it…. Well I guess maybe a year tops.. After that no more power, no more assistance unless I feel some type of pleasure from the opposite sex.**_

Naruto had to think for a minute _I don't think it sounds that bad. I am at the age to get married and have a family. He never said I had to sleep with a lot of women. He just said he wanted to feel it a little. It sounds ok._ _I got one year to try and find someone to love me and have sex with. I think I can do that. The villagers are looking at me a bit different_ _now since I saved their asses._

Sure! It's a deal!!! Naruto said.

_**Good kit, now get going before I rip your fucking head off for annoying me with your presence. **_

Naruto left his mindscape and groggily opened up his eyes. He noticed a blinding white light in front of his eyes making him wish he was in his dark apartment. Damn Hospitals!

Slowly naruto opens his eyes and saw Sakura on his right sleeping in a chair. On his left he saw Tenten in another chair. At the end of the bed in another chair was Ino with her head on the end of the bed sleeping. As Naruto slowly wakes up and ever so slowly leans forward, He realizes that the entire Konoha ninja squad is in the room sleeping waiting for him to wake up.

_Damn this is a big room! I did not know this many people could fit in these rooms. Naruto though to himself._ _There was the Hokage, Kakashi, Hinata, Genma, Everyone! What are they doing here.Well I guess I will have to wake them all up.. Naruto gives off an evil grin and yells…_WHERE IS MY RAMEN!!!!!!!!!

Everyone in the room jumps up so fast. They all get in a defensive position thinking there is an attack. Once everyone figures out there is no attack all eyes are glaring daggers at the blond idiot laughing his ass off on his bed with tears falling down his face.

Well that is chapter one. I just want to try to write a harem piece. I like all the harems I have read about and I know how to allow my imagination go wild but I want to try to keep characters in check and allow some suggestion on what people think of my writings. I am also interested in beta writers or people that can proof read and get all the formatting and stuff down for me. Just msg me and leave reviews too so I know who you want in the harem. I will put Ino as the first person Naruto gets to have some fun with. Who else you want.


	2. The war begins!

Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2:The war begins…

Naruto was laughing his butt off, but happened to miss that everyone in the room was slowly converging on his location. He realized it was too quiet in the room. He stopped laughing abruptly and seen Hell's wrath in front of him and the sides too.

_Uh..oh…_

Next thing that Naruto felt was a sudden pain in his chin. Ino happen to kick Naruto in the chin causing him to fly into the air. Once Naruto was in the air Tenten threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it. It was thrown below Naruto but the blast from the tag launched Naruto to crack his head on the ceiling and put a huge dent into it. Slowly losing consciousness again…While descending toward the hospital bed he notices everyone with smiles on their faces.

_Hmmm…why they all smiling?_

As Naruto looked toward his bed he gasps…he seen Sakura crack her knuckles with an evil smirk on her face. The last thought in Naruto's mind before he went into complete darkness was _OH SHIT!_

Naruto's Mindscape:

_**Back so soon kit?**_

Shut Up! Damn women and their anger problems!!

_**Hahahahahhhaaaaahhaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Pussy whipped 3 times over!! Hahahhaaaaahhaaaaa!!!!**_

Shut up! I am getting out of here!!!

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kyuubi had a huge grin on his face, His master plan was under way…

Slowly Naruto opens his eyes and notices that an immense pain coming from his head. He slowly puts his hand on his head and feels a lump the size of a bowling ball.

OUCH!! Damn! What was that for!!??

For acting like a BAKA! Yelled everyone in the room, shaking the entire foundation of the hospital.

I just wanted to lighten the up the mood. Everyone is here and was so sad and sleeping. I wanted to cheer everyone up. Naruto said.

Well since everything is back to normal thanks to the village's #1 knucklehead. Let's get down to business. We were all worried about you after that battle with the leader. That was a fight that we will all remember for the rest of our lives. We all were curious about that transformation you under went during the battle. What happened to you? Asked Tsunade.

Well..Um… Kyuubi allowed me access to the 6th tail during the fight. He actually wanted to destroy the leader because he discovered that it was him that killed his kits earlier before Konoha was attacked. Said Naruto.

Why what happened? That was so different? I had complete control over myself and had enough power that I could beat anyone with. Naruto said.

Well…You turned into a stud! Ino said.

Huh??

Well you had your normal clothes on but your hair was blood red. It was long too all the way down to your calve muscles in your legs. It was waving in the breeze like you were a god…And your muscles, Oh my god your muscles shown even more!! The sweat on your body during your body just increased the small shine to them all. IT was HOT!! screamed Ino

Really??!! I was actually gorgeous?? Asked Naruto with a blush on his face.

All the girls shook there heads. Of coarse they all thought he was attractive anyway since he had matured. He was now the top of the single men list in the village. Votes came from all over the country and others too that have seen Naruto. But he didn't know that, he was still oblivious to it all.

Well. since we now know what happened. I will let you rest and allow you out of here tomorrow. Tsunade said.

BUT I WANT OUT NOW! I AM FINE! Naruto said while glaring daggers at Tsunade.

At that exact moment Naruto felt a three hard fist him on his head.

BAKA!! Ino, Sakura, Tenten said in unison.

You will stay in this bed until we allow you to leave. Said Sakura.

Hinata, Temari, Hanabi, Tayuya, Kin, and Moegi all gathered around the bed.

See, Naruto. A lot of people care for you and they all will make sure that you do not do anything stupid. Said Tsunade.

Alright..Ill stay but I wont be happy!..Naruto turns his head pouting.

All the girls giggle and each one is surrounding his bed. They all sit in their own chairs all around him.

_Why is it all the girls?_ thought Naruto.

_**Hahahahaha It is working!**_

What is working? Kyuubi what are you talking about?

_**Oh shit I said that out loud. Nothing kit. Just forget about it. I was thinking about out battle earlier replaying it all in my head.**_

_Ohh..Ok.._ thought Naruto.

Well since they all are worried Ill stay till tomorrow Old hag.

Good! Now lay your ass down and rest. If not I will put you in that hospital bed for a week. Said Tsunade.

Naruto slowly lies back down and starts closing his eyes. But before he completely closes his eyes he notices that the women all around him have blushes on their faces and he also notices he doesn't have a shirt on, showing all his muscles of his upper torso. But he is too tired to care so he will think about it in the morning. Once Naruto has his eyes closed he walls asleep immediately. All the people in the room leave except the females.

Hey Ino..Why did you call him a stud? Asked Sakura

Well..He was. He is hot anyway but damn! That red hair and his natural muscles were heavenly. Don't tell me you didn't think so either forehead.

Well I am his teammate. I cant think like that.

Sure. Sure, tell yourself that. Well if you don't want him. Ill definitely take him. I am over lazy ass. He just liked to watch clouds all day. I think Naruto is a lot more active and friendly. Said Ino.

I don't think so. Said Temari, Hanabi, Tayuya, Kin, and Moegi in unison.

Y-yeah, I t-think w-we should let N-Naruto-kun, d-decide who he wants to be with. Said Hinata.

Fine! It will be a battle for Naruto's Heart. No Pulling punches, Anything goes. Strongest woman gets the prize! Yelled Ino. Since Sakura doesn't see him that way. I guess it is less competition.

Hey! He is a great guy why should I let him be stuck with a Pig like you? I wont let you change him Piggy.

Fine! It begins in the morning. All is fair in love and war! Yelled Ino.

All the women in the room eventually fell asleep in their chairs because they all were worn out from their battle. The new battle will begin in the morning. Who will win???

Stay Tuned…

----Think of goku in SS3 transformation. I wanted Naruto to look like that a little in the transformation. He has his natural muscles but his hair is that long and red in color.

Also..All the women are old enough for fun. Meogi, Hanabi are both 16. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Tayuya is 19. Temari is 20. Other women will be included in this harem later.

It will have many lemons later on. We are getting the juices flowing.

Enjoy!

R&R!!


	3. Ino's Porposal!

**Ino's proposal. **

**I don't own naruto. **

Naruto opens is eyes on the hospital bed and finds him self already fully dressed. He thought that when he was going to sleep he distinctly remembers not having a shirt on. As he looks down at his shirt he realizes there is a not on his chest. He grabs the note and starts reading.

_Hey, Meet me at the Ramen stand! Important_

_Mystery Blonde_

Naruto notices all the women are still sleeping so he slowly gets out of the hospital bed and sneaks out the already opened window. Once he is out of the window he quickly runs to the ramen stand thinking only about one thing _RAMEN!_

Back in the hospital, a female clone puffs away, while all the other women are still sleeping.

At the stand, the blonde woman was speaking to Ayame. She was slowly eating her veggie ramen.

Ayame, what do you think of Naruto? Asked Ino.

He is a great guy, loyal, trusting, and honest. Why?

Ohh…The other girls and I are having a personal war to gain his heart. I am told the others I will win.

Ayame just shakes her head and as she turns her head she notices that Naruto is on his way.

Well speaking of naruto he is coming. Said Ayame

Ino quickly ushered Ayame toward Naruto and hides.

Hey Ayame-chan! Anyone here? I got a letter telling me to come here to meet someone. Said Naruto.

Ayame points to the back of the stand and Naruto follows her line of sight and sees a hot blonde sitting eating ramen.

_Hmm…Wonder what she wanted to talk about?_

Naruto goes over to the blonde and sits on the sear near her.

Ayame walks over to the pair. Naruto what would you like to eat?

Two bowls of miso please Ayame-chan! Ayame writes down the order and vanishes into the stand to make Naruto's order.

Hey Ino, What did you need to talk about?

Just wanted to talk Naruto. I wanted to see how you are and stuff.

Ohh.. Hey did you put my clothes on me? I remember not having a shirt on when I went to sleep last night.

Y-yeah, You had boxers on so you weren't nude.(Ino blushes thinking about a nude Naruto) But I did dress you, so that you wouldn't wake the others.

Ohh..OK…(Naruto blushes thinking that Ino was talking about him almost being nude). What did you want to talk about? Asked Naruto.

You doing anything later today? I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something?

So.. You want to hang out? What brought this up all of a sudden?

Well after your battle, and you were in the hospital, I wanted to get closer to you. I felt that if I lost you a piece of me would die along side of you.

I appreciate the heartfelt idea, but you know I love Sakura and I don't mind hanging out as friends.

You know full fell she has not said or shown any interests in you over the years. Why not give me a shot? I am asking you right here and now.

_Well she does have a point I have been on Sakura's team ever since I was a genin and I have asked her countless times. She has never even once shown any sign of interests._

I guess you are right. How about tonight at 7pm? I pick you up and we go to the movies and decide then what movie to watch?

Sure. That will be perfect Naruto. _I got him now!!!_

As they resume eating there is a calm silence between them, except the occasional slurping noises from Naruto eating his ramen. Once he is done eating, he leaves the stand saying goodbye to Ino and Ayame. As Naruto is walking away from the stand Ino is watching him leave and has only one thought on her mind _Damn he has a nice ass!_ With that single thought in her mind her face becomes red as a tomato.

Ino, why the sudden interest in Naruto? Asked Ayame.

During the last battle that we were all in, he had to a crucial fight. Well during the fight his shirt was torn to ribbons. All the females in that fight enemy and friend all stopped because they could not believe what was standing there in front of them. Naruto looked like a god. His muscles and his skin looked perfect. He was a sight that was unheard of before. He blew Sasuke out of the water with his body. Put that body with a loyal, courageous, and determination that is not in the normal person. You add them all together and you get Naruto, the perfect guy. Said Ino.

Ino, Don't hurt him! Ayame said.

Ohh.. Ayame has a crush on Naruto too! (Ayame to blushes at the thought of Naruto). Great more competition! All the other women like Naruto too. It's a war for his heart like I mentioned earlier. I guess you will try and fight too. Said Ino.

I guess I will join the war! I know the way to a guys heart is through his stomach and in that regard I am way ahead of all the others because I make the food Naruto loves! Said Ayame.

Well I need to go and get ready for my date with Naruto. As Ino leaves she turns to Ayame and said. I guess I am one step closer then you are. I am going on a date! (Ino puts her tongue out at Ayame and leaves the stand).

As Ino is walking away from the Ramen stand, Ayame is grinding her teeth. _I will not let you corrupt him.. I will save him. I just have to ask him out on a date later!! _Thought Ayame.

**Back at hospital…**

As the girls are waking up they realize that there are two blonds missing.

Where the hell is Ino and Naruto!! Asked Sakura.

Not sure Maybe she beat us to him and already took him. Said Temari.

Well I will kill her later I have to go home and clean up have some work to do at the hospital today. Said Sakura.

Yeah I guess we all better get back. We can all have a shot at Naruto later. Said Temari, All the other women in the room nodded and all head out the hospital door to their homes.

Training ground #7….

Naruto shoved a rasengan into a kage bunshin and his clone went POOF.. _Man I am hungry…Time to go get some Ramen and then go ask Sakura about Ino and what she likes._

As Naruto leaves the training ground he realizes that his shirt is all torn up so he discards the left over fabric and walks to the ramen stand. After a few minutes of walking he realizes he is getting a lot of weird looks. Its mostly from the women population but there are even a few men. Hmmm…What is wrong with them? Naruto stops and looks into a window to see his reflection. He doesn't notice anything odd so he just shrugs and continues his walk. Little does Naruto know that Kitsune have unique features that allow mates to come to them. He will in due time. As he nears the ramen stand a women bumps into him and she ungracefully lands on her butt..

Oopps I am sorry ma'am. I wasn't watching were I was going..Said Naruto as he reaches out to help the young lady up.

Its ok…The young lady looks at the hand that is prepared to help her up. As she reaches for it she happens to look at Naruto's chest and blushes. She quickly realizes she is staring at his chest so she quickly looks up toward Naruto's face and she stops breathing. She has seen him around. She knows people have called him "Demon" etc. But all she sees in those beautiful blue eyes is love and kindness. She is starting to turn blue because she is just in heaven staring at him. Naruto wonders why the woman is just sitting there with her hand just reaching toward him but stopped when they looked into each others eyes. He notices her face turning blue so he slowly leans near the young lady…You ok miss? That gets the girl out of her stupor and she starts breathing again.

Ohh I am ok Mister…

Ohh.. My name is Naruto nice to meet you.

My name is Kin nice to meet you.

It's a pleasure.. I am sorry about running into you. I was on my way to get something to eat. _Hmm…She looks familiar but I can't place it…_

I am on my way to the weapons shop. I need to buy some new weapons. I am a new leaf shinobi. I am trying to learn all about the village.

Ohh.. That is great! If you would like I can walk you around tomorrow or another day if you wish..

That will be great! _A hot man like this and nice too. Perfect!!!_ I will be able to go on a tour tomorrow morning after training. Where do you want to meet? I only know a few places in the village.

Well you know where the ramen stand is up ahead?

Yeah…

Ill meet you there tomorrow at 10am. That ok?

Sure training is over at 9:30am. That will be great. Well I better be off. Take care_. I cant wait to spend more time with you hot stud..Damn you smell good too..My juices are flowing. Shit gotta go before I start walking funny…_

Take care Kin. Nice meeting you. Naruto waves good bye to her and heads off to the ramen stand to get some food.

After arriving to the ramen stand and eating about ten bowls of miso ramen. Right when Naruto is about to leave Ayame stops him by calling his name.

Naruto! I was curious you doing anything this weekend? There is a new movie coming out and I was curious if you want to watch it?

Well I don't have anything planned.. What time will it start?

7pm.

Sure. It will be great to relax again. Well I better get going. Ill see ya around and I cant wait to see the movie.

_Yeah me neither Naruto.. Is it me or does he smell really good? My body feels really warm around him. _Ayame waves good bye to Naruto and looks at his ass as he walks away. _Damn great body and nice ass..He is kind and loving. He is perfect! I cant wait to be with you Naruto. My body, it seems to crave you for some reason._

Once Naruto arrives at Sakura's apartment. (She no longer lives with parents). He knocks on the door waiting for Sakura to answer…

Inside apartment…Sakura just got of shower and heard the knock. She is currently nude and the water is slowly running down her silk skin down her breast and down toward her flat sexy stomach. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her heavenly body and Goes to her door to look through the peek hole to see who it is. Once she realizes its Naruto she grins in a diabolical manner and instead of going to put clothes on she decides to answer the door in her current state of dress. _I bet Naruto will like to see this…_

I am coming…Sakura opens the door slowly and Naruto was admiring the new stone steps in the front of the house when he heard the door open he looks up toward Sakura and his eyes go wide as saucers and his head turns beet red…

H-Hi…S—S-Sakura-C—Chan..

_Shannaro! I got him now!!!_ Naruto, what do you need? Why are you stuttering?

_DAMN! SHE IS HOT!! GOTTA THINK OF SOMETHING!!_ I was in the area and wanted to ask you some questions. You look nice by the way. Did I come at a bad time?

No..I wanted to see you actually. I hope you don't mind me just in a towel….

Umm..Nope.. You look beautiful. No man in his right man would turn down a sight such as this.

Sakura's face turns red.._Aww he is so romantic and sweet….And hot..Dreamy. I need him inside me now!!_ Please come in what do you want to talk about?

Oh.. I wanted to ask you about Ino.

All sakura's features change from horny to pissed in milliseconds.

Until Next time. Will Naruto survive the hell wrath of Sakura??? Ino's date will be in next chapter and A lemon too.. 

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheers!!


	4. Sakura's Wrath

_**Sakura's Wrath**_

Sakura slowly turns her head around to glare daggers at Naruto with crimson filling her eyes. What did you just say Naruto? Sakura said with as much venom as the deadliest snake in the world.

Gulp…I-I-I J-ust wan-ted to as-k you about I-No…._Scary as hell. She is scarier than Lee shouting about youthful ness._

I thought that is what I heard, Even more venom coming out. I tell you what dip shit I will not speak one word about her until you do something for me. _HEHEHEHEH_

_Dipshit???Oh Ok she is pissed…._ S-sure W-what do you want me to do sakura? (Naruto is slowly unconsciously taking steps to the door to get away from the hell spawn.

_I got you know….Talk about Ino in front of me will you…_Naruto get your ass upstairs and take a shower you smell _Hot!!!_ Disgusting…Hurry up!!!

B-But Sakura I need to get ready for my date with Ino tonight!!! I got several hours till I meet her.

Hell just froze over….. I said get up there now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shaking the apartment complex with her Chakra enhanced scream.

Naruto turns pale and Sprints to the bath room to shower so fast he makes the 4th look slow.

Naruto quickly takes his clothes off and jumps into the shower in the bathroom. _Damn what is her problem? She doesn't need to be a bitch. I just wanted to ask her a few questions about Ino. It's like she is jealous or something. She has never shown any feelings toward me in the past. What is up with the changes in this village. _

Little did Naruto know that Sakura was in the bath room once he slipped in the shower. She seen his tight ass and dreadfully watched the shower curtain close. With all the strength she can muster she takes the initiative and goes for it all…_I can do this..I can't let Ino beat me. I want him and he has wanted me for so long. I need to show him I care for him and love him.._ Sakura slowly nears the shower and can help but blush at the shadow Naruto's body gives off on the curtain. Once she is near the curtain she slowly moves the curtain aside and slips in behind Naruto. _Damn he is sexy from the back. I cant wait to see the front!_ Sakura slowly reaches around narutos face while he is washing his face and puts her hands over his eyes..Guess Who! Sakura said in Naruto's ear.

Naruto tenses slightly because he didn't know if she was still angery or if she is playing with him. He slowly relaxes when he realizes she is waiting for a response. Umm…Sakura is that you? He asked going along with her game.

Yeahhhh…The way that word came out of her mouth with so much seduction attached to it made his friend start to grow. Umm…Sakura what are you doing?

I am taking a shower with you. She slowly leans her body into Naruto's back causing Naruto to blush that would make Hinata proud. But matters get even worse when he realizes that Sakura's small yet firm breasts are softly pressed against his back. Against his better judgment the second brain on the human male's body took action. It shot straight up and solid erect form.. _Ok don't turn around, don't turn around she will probably say its small or something._ Naruto….Sakura whispers in his ear.. I want you to turn around so I can see your front and you can see mine. Sakura tried to come off dominate but the blush on her face said wonders about how nervous she was…_Will he thing my breasts are small? What will he say??_ Slowly Naruto;s second brain takes command of his body and slowly turns around. Naruto decides to look straight ahead and try to find Sakura's eyes so she doesn't think he is a pervert.

Once he locates her eyes, his eyes stare into her soul. Sakura feels the very life in her body could be sucked out just by the glance from Naruto's eyes. Naruto can't believe such beauty resides in such heavenly area. Her eyes are like her soul is right in front of me. Once they realized they were standing in the shower and not saying a word Sakura takes the lead…Naruto. Umm.. I want you to look at my body in front of you and tell me what you think…

W-What?? You Sure??? I won't get hurt or punched??!!

No Baka! I am giving you permission.

Naruto nods his head and slowly makes his eyes survey her body. Her body is white as snow due to many hours in the hospital but gorgeous and smooth. As Naruto looks at her breasts they are perfect. They fit right in the palm your hand and look so soft. The nipples are rock solid from the water running over them as the shower head sprays water over Naruto's shoulders on to Sakura's body. He continues his descent to her midsection. He can only said wow! She is really fit. She has the making of a four pack. As she breathes you can see the muscles in her stomach tighten and relax. His brain is telling him to stop but his second brain is in control so he continues down to the fruit of all women everywhere. He notices something odd…No Hair… But it is a beautiful sight. So smooth and clean. It is _HOT!!_ Is the message in his brain. He has to finish up his observation of her body so he slowly observes her tone legs from many years of being a ninja. In Naruto's Mind she is gorgeous.

Wow.. Sakura. You are gorgeous. Your breasts are perfect and your vagina is astonishing. I love the smooth look. Do you shave??

Actually…Sakura blushes while saying this. I don't grow hair there. I once spent the night at Ino's a while ago and I accidentally seen she had hair there. I thought I was a freak because I didn't have any hair there.

Ohh..No..NO.. You heavenly area is just that. It is perfect. I like that very much. Your body puts goddesses to shame.

Sakura blushed beet red…Really? Naruto?? You really like my body?

Like? I could stare at you all day. I kind of want to feel what your body feels like tell you the truth..Naruto blushes getting afraid that he may have come off too forward.

Well Let me take a look at you first then we will see ok?

S-sure look all you want.._Great she isn't going to like what she sees…._

Sakura looks into Naruto's eyes and sees them full of love, and caring. She slowly moves down to his rip muscular chest. There are no scars, no blemishes, no nothing. Perfect. Unknown to Sakura she started to drool. As Sakura continues her descent down to his midsection she can't but help turn beet red. His stomach is rip 6 pack. _Damn he is hot!_ _I gotta see the prize_! She slowly causes her eyes to go down further on Naruto's body till she reaches the "monument of pleasure". Naruto hears a gasp and starts doubting himself until he feels something touch his harden dick that makes all his curiosity increase ten fold. Naruto looks down has his erect penis and wonders why Sakura is slowly running her hand around the tip. All of his doubts shrink when he hear the word "Perfect"

As Sakura gawks at Naruto's Monument of pleasure as she likes to call it. She cant help but think it is the perfect size for any woman in the world. She wonders just how big he is so she slowly reaches her hand up to touch the throbbing peace of muscle and is shocked to see her hand can completely encircle it and still have a lot sticking out of her hand has she grabs near the base of his dick. She slowly glides her hand to the tip of his dick and softly rubs it. It starts throbbing even more and hears Naruto moan. _I guess Naruto likes my hand. I can't wait to try more._ Sakura comes to the conclusion that it is around eight inches long. It seems to be the appendage made from the gods. She has seem some male penis' before because of performing surgery and having to remove their clothes. She has seen bigger but to her (and many other women later) his is perfect.

Slowly Sakura takes a deep breath and does something she never thought possible. She slowly leans into Naruto's chest and wraps her arms around his waist. She is able to hear his heart race.._It is beating really fast. He is probably nervous_. She looks up into Naruto's eyes and once she notices him staring into her soul she slowly lifts herself up on her tip toes to meet the lips of her love.

Naruto is in cloud nine..Why is Sakura doing this? What is going on? Why is she looking at me like that. What is this warm on my lips? WOW!! She is kissing me.. Naruto shocked is an understatement. He is absolutely gone to heaven. Naruto feels Sakura's loving lips pressed against him with more passion so he decides to join.

Sakura can't believe it. Naruto is initiating the kiss now. _Damn he is a good kisser!!_

Naruto wraps his arms firmly around Sakura's body and pulls her into to deepen the kiss. After several heart stopping moments of kissing, they break away the kiss and gather the air needed to live. After catching her breath sakura leans against Naruto and feels Naruto wrap his arms around her. _So warm and secure.._ Naruto, I want to lose myself to you. I want to give you what no one has ever had. I want to take the same from you. Will you become one with me?

Huh?? What do you mean Sakura.?

_Naruto is so dense…I will show him what I mean.._Sakura brings her hand to his harden cock as starts stroking it. Naruto gets the idea now but before he can say anything sakura leaves his grip and descends down to his cock. _What is she doing?_

Taking a nervous gulp. Sakura slides her tongue over Naruto's tip of his cock and is pleased it doesn't taste bad as she thought it would. She hears Naruto moan so she continues on with what she was doing. Running her tongue in circles around his harden tip sakura gets a bit of courage and engulfs nartuo's cock into her mouth.

OOOHHH GOD! That feels good sakura-chan.

Pleased with herself Sakura starts to slowly move her head back and forth causing Naruto's cock to slide in and almost out of her mouth. Each bob of her head makes a slurping sound. Sakura brings her hand up and starts playing with Naruto's balls. _Hmm… so soft and warm. They feel kind of funny…_

Naruto on the other hand loves every minute of this. He has never felt so alive before. The new sensation of Sakura playing with his balls is odd but adds to the stimulation. He starts to feel a weird feeling in his gut…_What is this feeling??_

Umm..sakura-chan.. I feel weird. I have a weird feeling in my stomach that is making me think I am going to explode.

Sakura knows what he is referring to being a medical ninja but decides to speed up the pace while Naruto is nearing climax. The water from the shower is starting to run cold because they have been in there a while. Time seems to fly when you are with the ones you love.

Sakura increased the pace of her sucking and bobbing her head on Naruto's cock. She feels his cock start to tense and expand.

Sakura!! I am going to explode!! At those words Naruto feels something that he has never in his life felt before. His body tightens, his muscles spasm, his body releases the built up emotions into one burst after another. _WOW! That felt great!!_

Sakura feels Naruto erupt in her mouth so she takes it upon her self to fully engulf Naruto's cock and swallow his essence. After a few seconds of deep throating Naruto Sakura slowly with drawls Naruto's dick from her mouth and wipes away the cum that came out of her mouth.

Naruto is breathing rapidly but is loving this new feeling. He looks down at Sakura wipping something off her face. It must be from him, from that feeling just now.

Sakura slowly stands up and stares into Naruto's eyes. You like that Naruto? It's called a blow job I read it in sex education booklet used for medical training.

Like it? That felt great sakura-chan. I have never felt so good in my life. But I have to return the favor. I remember something ero-sannin once told me. If you ever meet a woman and she pleases you. You must return the favor ten fold. So That I intent to do. Before Sakura can even fathom what Naruto is talking about Naruto puts a finger to her moth and says Shhhhh….My turn I have an idea what to do….

_What is he up to?_ Suddenly immense pleasure was brought upon her body as Naruto softly kissed her neck and ever so slightly allowed his fingers to travel down her breast and slowly drew his finger tips around her hardened nipples. Naruto's soft touch gave Sakura goose bumps. The passion building in her body was the best thing she has ever felt.

Naruto continued circling her nipples and gently took each breast in to his hands and softly massages them, causing Sakura to moan very loudly. Naruto knew he was doing great when he heard that. He got an idea all of sudden. He gently kissed down her neck to her shoulder. From there he kissed down her chest and ended at her breast. He wanted to know what she would do if more stimulation was applied to her nipples so he gently licked her hardened nipple on the right side of her body. Sakura let out a gasp. She never felt such pleasure before. Naruto did the same to the other breast and this caused Sakura to moan even more. Naruto came up with another idea. He slowly lowered his hands down her belly to her hips and allowed his right hand to go down into the land of forbidden fruit. He loved the smooth feeling of her woman hood. He decided to start rubbing his index finger around down there and discovered certain areas brought great pleasure to sakura. Naruto discovered the clit was the most sensitive spot so he continued switching licking and suck on her nipples while rubbing her clit.

Sakura was at a loss of words and thoughts. Her body was in bliss. The feelings that Naruto was giving her was unimaginable. She suddenly felt build up in her lower stomach. She was curious as to what it was. She heard women had orgasms but never felt one before. Between Naruto licking, sucking, and rubbing her body just went crazy. Her body started spasm and Naruto's fingers that were rubbing her bare womanhood was becoming very wet. Naruto felt her body shaking wrapped his free arm around her and held her secure. He continued licking, sucking and rubbing until Sakura yelled N-N-A-RUTO!!!!! With her finally screaming her name Sakura fell limp into Naruto's arms.

Realizing what happened Naruto turned off the now cold water and gently picked Sakura up and cared her to her bed. He gently laid her nude body on her bed and gently covered her up. Naruto thought about joining her in bed but decided he wasn't tired like she was so he went to get a small thing to eat in the kitchen. Realizing he was nude he put boxers on that he keeps at her house. That he brought with him one night they had a party to celebrate sakura getting her own place. He passed out on the floor that night. He remembered bringing extra clothes that day. She must have kept them for him.

Once Naruto got into the kitchen he was shocked to see she had some ramen. So his spent a few minutes cooking it for him self and was curious to when Sakura was going to wake up. He really wanted to talk about what happened and Ino too.

After Naruto finished his ramen and threw away the disposable container he went to check on Sakura. Once in the bedroom he realized she was a wake and was blushing. Naruto didn't understand why until he remembered the way he was dressed. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He stared at Sakura and decided to begin the conversation.

Sakura, First off that thing we did in the shower was great. But I am not sure why you did it. You never shown any feeling toward me in the past and all of a sudden you do now. I really care for you deeply but I don't know what you want me to do. I have a date with Ino tonight and I am not one to cheat or lie to people. I still love and care about you deeply but I don't want to do something that you or I would regret later. I hope you understand. I care about you to much to hurt you or for that matter anyone in this village. When Naruto brought up that subject, Sakura was thinking _There are many other women that want you Naruto. I wonder how you will react when you realize you are loved by many and they love you for more than your body._ Naruto continued on telling sakura how he cares for her and others until sakura grows tired of the lecture.

Naruto!. I understand how you feel. We had a sexual encounter and we both loved it immensely. I know you don't want to hurt me. I know there are others out there that love you as much as I do. We want you Naruto. I have even read documents of multiple women getting married to one man. I would be ok with that only if you loved everyone equally and not play favorites. I love you Naruto. Nothing will change that ever. I felt alive with you when we were in the shower. I loved the feeling. I know others will too. But it is up to you to decide who they will be or if there will only be one. I hope we can do this again sometime (causes Naruto and Sakura to blush).

I am glad I took a shower with you Naruto. Even though we were not able to go farther due to my body really sensitive nature (Sakura looks down). Naruto interrupts her..Sakura do not feel ashamed. I love giving you the pleasure and hearing you call my name. I would do it again if I could. Your body just wasn't prepared. Naruto got really close to her ear…But maybe next time your body will be. This causes Sakura to go crimson.

I will like to do this again sometime sakura, but I must change subjects because I do have a date tonight and I do not want to be late for it. I don't want to be like Kakashi-sensei. At this comment sakura snorts.

Sakura. What type of movies does Ino like and foods too?

Well she loves sushi and action movies. But becareful she can become really ruff if watching a movie that makes her want to fight. She will throw punches randomly. I remember once when shikamaru too her out once. He left the theater with a black eye and bloody nose.

Naruto starts laughing hysterically at the mention of Shikamaru getting beat up while watching a movie. Thanks sakura for the advice. I better get dressed and go to Ino's its almost time for me to go pick her up.

As Naruto gets dressed sakura stays in bed watching Naruto scurry around trying to find his clothes _So cute and I can't wait to see what Ino will do on their date._ Once Naruto is finally dressed he walks over to the bedridden woman and gently kisses her on the lips. I had fun today Sakura. He moves up to her ear and whispers, We have to do it again sometime. Naruto kisses her forehead and before Sakura can give a reply Naruto jumps out the open window towards Ino's new apartment.

_Hmm…That was better than I thought and he loves me and others too. I wonder who they are?_

_**Ino's Apartment**_

Ino is all dressed and is walking to her kitchen to get a drink when she hears a knock at her door.

Hold on one second. I'll be right there.

Ino reaches the door and opens it to find Naruto standing there in a night Black t-shirt with an orange spiral on his chest. He has black pants that go all the way down to his shoes.

Naruto…You were at Sakura's huh??

H-How did you know?? Answered Naruto sweating bullets.

That outfit. Ino points to his chest. You wore it when Sakura moved into her own apartment. You left your clothes there by accident once you woke up before everyone and took a shower and left.

Well I just had a few questions and she helped me out by giving me ideas about our date.

_Ok…. That is odd..Why did forehead help Naruto? We are at war over him. Something is up._

So what did she say?

That is a surprise. Come on the movie starts soon. Naruto grabs her hand and starts pulling her out the front door.

What movie? Asked Ino as she tried to find the keys to lock her apartment door.

Ohh.. A new flick about a no body that eventually beats up everyone to become the ruler of the land.

That is very vague Naruto..Ino's eyes is twitching while saying that.

Well you will see Ino..Come on lets go. I don't want to be late.

After a silent walk through the village Naruto and Ino find themselves at the theater.

Two tickets for the Ramen Savior please.

_Doesn't he ever stop thinking about ramen????!!_

Once Naruto got the two tickets, Ino follows him into the theater to watch the movie. Two hours later Naruto is seen leaving with a black eye and a bleeding nose.

Sorry Naruto. That was a good movie after all.

Its ok… Sakura said you were like that. I want you to be happy. So I don't mind if I get hurt a little. I heal fast as you know already.

Yeah the kyuubi has that effect huh. That is cool. I remember when you told all of rookie 9. Some freaked out at first but moved on and knew you were the jailer not the kyuubi. We all love you Naruto and we appreciate the way you helped save the village again from akatski.

It's alright Ino. I remember that too. I was so worried. You and sakura stood next to me when I told the others. I appreciate that.

It's no problem Naruto.

Realizing they were talking so long after the movie they didn't know they were right outside Ino's door to her apartment.

Well Naruto. I had fun tonight. I really enjoyed the movie.

Same here Ino. I really loved it too. Even though it felt real enough. Naruto gives Ino his foxy-smile while he said that.

Naruto you hungery?

Naw..I already ate at Sakura's when I was asking about you.

Ohh.. Ok. Well Good night then.

Goodnight Ino. Right when Naruto goes to turn to walk toward his apartment he feels two hands wrap around his neck. Upon realizing it was Ino hold him. He looks in to Ino's eyes he feels the same warmth on his lips as he was at Sakura's apartment.

Ino couldn't let Naruto leave with out something to remember her by. Before she even think her body reacted and stopped Naruto from leaving and at the same time brought their lips together.

The same passion that Naruto felt while kissing Sakura returned full force, so only doing what is natural. Naruto initiated the kiss the second time and with much more passion than Ino ever believed possible.

After a few minutes of Passionate kissing on Ino's front door step. Ino stops the kiss reluctantly and moves closer to her door to unlock her door. Naruto is about to say goodbye because He believed Ino was done after the kiss goodnight, but he was way wrong.

Naruto..Please come inside and stay tonight. I am afraid of my new apartment. I need someone strong to be with me.

Ino..You are a ninja.. Naruto was going to continue when he seen Ino give him the dreaded puppy dog eyes and ended up agreeing.

Ino was happy with her idea, unlocked her front door and walked inside but before she went into her house she abruptly turned around and once Naruto was right next to her she got on her tip toes and inched near his ear and whispered…We are going to continue what we started and finish it up with a lot of pleasure. Hearing this Naruto's face becomes beet red. Before he can even reply Naruto is pulled into Ino's apartment and the last thing you hear from the apartment is the noise of the locks on her door getting locked.

_**HAHAHAHA!!! Damn a lot of writing. I hope you like it!!**_

_**It took sometime. Not full lemon yet but Very close to one. **_

_**R&R!!!!!!**_

_**Cheers!!!**_


	5. Ino's Passion!

Sorry for Late posting. Had a lot going on. No longer engaged etc.

Well here is the story. Enjoy

_**Ino's passion!!**_

**Ino New apartment**

Naruto only gulped when he realized there was no escaping the blonde bombshell in front of him. Naruto was pinned to the door that was some how locked with out him even seeing Ino do it. (Some kind of new jutsu.) Naruto was looking into the ocean blue eyes of the only other blonde ninja in the village. He could see lust in her eyes and he didn't know what to do. So…Ino took the initiative…

"N-A-R-U-T-O, I want you now." Ino whispered seductively into Naruto's' ear. Once she was done whispering she started to nibble on Naruto's ear lobe causing him to moan. Ino getting the response she wanted started to move her hands to his chest and was slowly starting to kiss his neck.

"Ino you sure about this?" Naruto asks while trying to keep his urges in check.

"Yeah, I am sure 100 ."

Ino stops kissing Naruto's neck and gets on her tip toes and starts to kiss Naruto passionately. Naruto starts to moan and Ino further deepens the kiss. Naruto not wanting to be completely outdone starts to fight for dominance. He slowly runs his fingers through Ino's hair and firmly grabs the back of her head and tilts her head so He can take control. Ino moans once she feels her control slip and likes the idea of Naruto controlling her.

"_She wants to play. Two can play this game_", Thought Naruto.

Naruto rapidly switches places with Ino and she is now pressed against the door. Naruto reluctantly takes his lips of Ino and starts kissing her neck and softly biting on her neck causing Ino to moan and shiver as waves of pleasure seep through her body. Unbeknownst to either of them Kyuubi is enjoying the scene in front of him. He liked that his plans are starting to come together. Now back to hot couple….

Naruto reaches around Ino and grabs her firm ass cheeks and starts to massage them while sucking and biting Ino's neck. Ino closes her eyes and just starts to softly nibble on Naruto's ear lobes. Naruto starts to let his right hand roam some and starts to slowly lift up Ino's dress. He slowly starts to rub her upper thighs causing the sweet juices of Ino to start seeping out of her womanhood. Naruto softly kisses Ino's neck, squeezes her ass, and rubs her thighs, Ino's body is just living in the moment until Naruto stops all his actions and whispers into Ino's ear." Let's go wild". Before Ino can blink she is stark naked against the door to her apartment. "_How the hell did he do that??!!! Note to self Ask later. Right now ENJOY!!!" _

Naruto starts sucking and biting Ino's neck again but this time he slides his hands on the inner regions of Ino's thighs causing Ino to gasp and unconsciously open her legs a little more. Naruto taking notice of what Ino wants slowly massages up Ino's Inner thigh to her woman hood and He notices she is completely shaved and this causes him to get hard almost immediately. Naruto decides to increase the pleasure Ino is feeling so he starts to rub the fold of Ino's bald wet pussy. Ino's body starts to shake and her breath starts to become ragged. Naruto sensing Ino likes what he is doing stops sucking on her neck and moves to her lips. Naruto sucks on Ino's lower lip and trying to slowly press on her lips with his tongue asking for permission to enter. Ino agrees fully and opens her mouth a little so Naruto can pleasure her even more. Ino starts to moan in the kiss while Naruto is rubbing her womanhood. Naruto gets and idea and inserts his index finger into Ino causing said women to gasp and moan in Naruto's mouth. Naruto starts to increase his pace with his index finger moving it in and out and even bends his index fingers a little rubbing Ino's inner walls. Ino starts to feel a great build up in her stomach and before anything can register her body just starts to shake, her pussy starts to let the dam of pleasure loose and her love juices freely flow down Naruto's fingers and on to her thighs.

"_Wow! I can't believe I came that fast. Naruto is good for a beginner!"_

Ino taking control over her pleasure filled body forces her hands up to Naruto's chest and pushes him away a little.

"Naruto. It's my turn now..." Ino smiles devilishly as she takes a hold of Naruto's black shirt and proceeds to throw Naruto's shirt of like a wolf pack in a hunting party. She starts to kiss Naruto as his shirt is thrown to the side and as she is kissing him she starts to push him onto the couch that just so happens to be 10 ft from the door. Once Ino notices they are near the couch she shoves Naruto on the couch and bends down and opens Naruto's legs.

Once Naruto's legs are spread a little, Ino sits on the floor with her head by Naruto's lap and put her chin on his crotch. "You did a good job Naruto. Now it's my turn to pleasure you." "OK... What you have in mind sexy?" Naruto asks trying to keep calm and not just doing what his instincts are telling him. "You will see... Just sit there and relax." As Ino was talking to Naruto she was slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She had to insert her hand a little into his pants and find the whole that most boxers have in them and grabs Naruto's erect penis. Once she figures out the path for his penis to be exposed, she causally moves his penis out of his pants and gasps. It is bigger than she thought but wordlessly starts to descend toward his erect dick and starts to lick the tip. "MMM...Ino it feels good…Don't stop….. " Instead of replying Ino takes Naruto dick into her mouth and tries to go as deep as she can. She can take ¾ of it and then proceeds to raise her head up a little and starts to bob her head up and down on Naruto's cock causing Naruto to moan and grab the cushions on Ino's couch. Ino's likes Naruto's response to her pleasuring him and decides to increase her pace. As Ino increases her pace Naruto's breathe becomes ragged…"Ino...About to cum…You sure about this??" Ino just keeps chugging away and Naruto can't hold it any more…"INO! IM COMING!!" Before Ino can register what Naruto said her mouth quickly became full of Naruto's love potion. Ino not wanting to make Naruto unhappy quickly swallows all of his juices and after he is done shooting her mouth full of himself. Ino lifts up her head and with her index finger wipes off the cum that seeped out of her mouth and licks her index finger to finish cleaning it off…

"Ino… That was the best I ever had…"

"Really? Who was your first??" "_I think I know already but I want to hear it from him…"._

"Sakura was the first. She did it earlier today. We couldn't go farther because she was too sensitive and passed out after the had an orgasm…"

"Ohh…Really? So you are still a virgin?"

"Yeah.. I would have gone further but Sakura couldn't handle everything.."

"OK"…._I is still a virgin too and so is Naruto…We can lose it together…Ill beat Sakura this time…._

"Naruto..Shut your eyes…" Naruto tilts his head a little confused but what into wants but does what she says and closes his eyes. Once his eyes are closes Ino stands up and closes Naruto's legs…"Ino what are you doing?" ……"You will see very soon"…. Ino straddles Naruto's legs and positions herself above Naruto's semi hard penis and grabs and slowly massages it, causing it to get hard very fast.

Naruto lets take this further than before…Naruto opens his eyes and seen what Ino was about to do… "You sure? I want this to mean just as much for you as it does me…"

"I understand Naruto.. I am a virgin too… Let's loose it together…" Naruto nods his head and places his hands on Ino's hips and she slowly descends onto Naruto's hard cock. As she slowly goes down she starts to feel pain as she is getting filled up by Naruto.

"It hurts a little…Lets take it slow.. Raise your hips a little Naruto…."

"Ok…" As Naruto raises his hips he reaches a barrier "Ino this may hurt a little. …"

"I know Naruto. Here goes…Push up when I go down…."

"Ok…" Once he starts to feel her try to go down farther on his dick Naruto pushes up rapidly causing Ino to eepp as pain shoots through her. Naruto instinctively leans forward and grabs Ino…

"Ino you ok? If it hurts too much we can stop."

"It's ok Naruto. Just let me get used to it.. I should be ok soon…"

After a few minutes of not moving a muscle, Ino pushes Naruto back so he leaning back and starts to slowly rise up and down on his dick. The pain from earlier is completely gone and now is all pleasure. She starts to increase the pace going up and down and Naruto feels a rhythm so he starts to match her pace causing Ino to start to Moan and call out Naruto's name.

"N-A-r-u-to! Faster! Harder!!!"

Naruto listening to what Ino said and increases his pace more. Now you can here slapping noises because he is going so fast and hard. That Ino's pussy juices are running all over her thighs and onto Naruto causing all sorts of sounds of pleasure. Ino enjoying every minute of being on top slowly bends over and presses her lips to Naruto's and they start kissing passionately. Naruto realizes something and he places his arms around Ino and starts to go much faster and harder…Causing Ino to do what he had hoped for. Her breath become more ragged almost as she wasn't breathing and her body was shaking. Her moans were louder and her juices were soaking everything.

Ino not knowing what is going on just has one orgasm after another. Her body is on autopilot as Naruto is kissing her and fucking her really hard. Her pussy is going crazy her body can't control itself and is just pulsating with pleasure.

Naruto feeling Ino tighten her pussy after each orgasm starts to feel his build up and stops kissing Ino and says. "I-No- about to cum. I want to cum in you that ok?"

"Y-e-aah.. Go ahead I am not moving…"

As soon as Naruto got the ok. He resumed kissing Ino passionately and as soon as he felt his body tighten, He let loose all his built up juices inside Ino..

Ino feeling the sudden increase in heat inside her and the movement of Naruto going in and out of her cause her to have another orgasm that rocked her world. Causing her to collapse onto Naruto's chest..

"WOW! Naruto that was good.." Ino said as she tired to catch her breath while feeling Naruto's chest rise and fall as he also tried to catch his breath…

"Yeah that was great Ino…I really feel good right now…"

"So do I Naruto.. SO do I…."

Naruto and Ino lay there still connected while sitting on the couch and because of their ragged breathing and close proximity. They end up falling asleep connected and in each others arms. Naruto is still fully clothes with his dick in Ino but she is completely nude.

Sakura's Apartment. Sunrise…

As the sun rises over the horizon Sakura wakes up and decides to go over Ino's and see how the date went. Little does she know it went really well…

On her way to Ino's Apartment she cant help but wonder. "_I wonder if they had a good time. Did Ino try anything to Naruto? If she hurt him, Ill kill her!..."_

Her inner musing was cut short when she realized she was Already at Ino's apartment. Sakura walks up to the door and knocks. "_Hmmm… Ino usually is up and ready to go at this time…I hope everything is ok. …Ill get the spare key and go on in and check on her.."_

Sakura reaches into her pocket and gets her spare key. And slowly unlocks the front door. Once she opens the door and proceeds to enter she stops dead in her tracks. In front of her is a very naked Ino sitting on Naruto with his pants pulled down and his limp dick under Ino. As Sakura steps farther into the room. She notices that the room smells like her bedroom after Naruto and her played around a little but this was much stronger…

"I wonder what happened…. "As Sakura got closer to the two of them on the couch she gasp…She saw blood on Ino near her thighs and blood on Naruto's dick..

"_Did she and Naruto have sex? I bet she lost her virginity to HIM!!!"_

Sakura was fuming…She wanted to lose her virginity to Naruto the same time he lost his…

"Grrr…Ill get her for this…A devilish smile appear on Sakura's face as she got right next to the two…"

RISE AND SHINE!!!!!!!""

The reaction was immediate. Ino jumped off Naruto and Naruto jumped up with his dick hanging out of his pants. Ino was trying to figure out what happened and realized someone was in her apartment..

Ino quickly turned around and seen her enemy…"Forehead!!! What are you doing here!!?"

"Ohh… I wanted to see how the date went. I guess by the way you too look it went well…"

Naruto realizing all is well….calms down but hears what Sakura says and blushes….

"We had a good date Sakura…" Said Naruto

"I can see that…Now you owe me big time Naruto!!!"

Naruto gulps and shakes his head…"_I wonder what she wants"_…

Sakura never losing her smile walks seductively over to Naruto and whispers into his ear.

You will do exactly what you did to Ino last night to me or I will make sure you don't have any children later in life. Got it!

_**I think this chapter was ok…**_

_**Full lemon this time. Sorry for not updating sooner…**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

_**R&R!!**_


	6. A compromise between Rivals!

I do not own naruto

I do not own Naruto

_Sorry about long wait. I am currently doing a new job and it is taking a whole lot of my time. Well since you waited so long. _

Chapter 6 (Ino/Sakura – A Compromise between Rivals, Who is the new nemesis? )….

After whispering into Naruto's ear Sakura started to reach for his limp member when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

He was saved….Or so he thought…"Don't get that Ino. We have some business to finish and I'll be damned if someone will get in my way."

"Well forehead this is my apartment. I need to answer the door."

Sakura turns her head to glare at Ino, and smirk appears on Sakura's face. "In the nude miss piggy?" Ino, was so focused in on the situation in front of her, she was still nude. Faster than lightning, she bolted to her room and was back in a flash.

_Hmmm…I wonder if that technique is related to Hirashin? _Thought Naruto

"Naruto zip up your sleeping prince, I am about to get the door."

Before the door is opened, Naruto stands and safely tucks his sleeping prince back into his castle. Ino after checking to make sure Naruto is decent she opens the door to see who it is. Once the door is opened they are shocked to see Hanabi there.

"May I help you hyuga-sama?"

"I was looking for Naruto-K... Umm..is he here? I must request his help in some training techniques. Since he is immune to most of the techniques the gentle-fist uses, he therefore he is a great fu-training buddy."

Ino, Naruto, and Sakura did not catch the almost slip of the tongue, if they did no one showed it.

Naruto was currently in a predicament. He could either stay there to see what will unfold between the girls or go and train. Well it only took Naruto one millisecond. "LETS GO HANABI-CHAN!" Well that outburst had several different reactions. Hanabi got beat red…similar but not as bright as her older sister. Ino got a little angry but felt relieved because she had to deal with Sakura, Naruto would only cause more trouble if he stayed there. Sakura was on a whole different level. She was fuming. If you looked at Sakura's face you would think Satan was alive. She had an aura of death around her. Inner Sakura was screaming to kill the petite seventeen year old for getting in the way of proving to miss piggy which one of them is better in bed.

Naruto and his newly acquired danger sense was running rampant so he quickly said bye to Ino and Sakura and quickly grabbed Hanabi around the waist and that caused Hanabi to almost faint because of the warm and loving aura that flowed off Naruto. Naruto used Hirashin to quickly escape the forthcoming doom.

Once Naruto was gone, Ino shut the door and turned to the fuming Sakura and walked with in arms reach of Sakura and slapped her so hard that the sound was heard around the village. "What the hell are you doing Sakura? This is my apartment and I can do whatever I want. By the way why are you even here?"

Sakura shocked by the slap just stood there and was in a daze. Barely hearing what Ino was talking about. It only took a few seconds for Sakura to snap out of the daze and stalked toward Ino. "I came here to check on you and to see what you were up to. The door was unlocked and I know you never leave it unlocked. SO..I got worried and I came in to check on you. What I discovered was not was I thought I would see. Naruto was sleeping while you are on top of him nude with his penis still inside of you. What on earth were you thinking? Leaving the door unlocked while FUCKING NARUTO!!"

Well that was unexpected. Ino thought for sure Sakura would start going on and on about her and Naruto. But Sakura just asked why she left the door unlocked. That was odd in Ino's opinion so she stated the question that was on her mind. "What do you mean, why did I leave the door unlocked?" "No. Why you have sex with Naruto or what happened last night?"

Sakura for her part controlled her emotions pretty well in this circumstance. She had deep feelings for Naruto and would not want him to no be happy. But she was going to get a piece of him even if she had to bend to the will of another…Kinda… "Well, you said this is war. I already had a great time with Naruto yesterday and I had a great orgasm." As I see it. You went further than I did but I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself for not being Naruto's first when I had the chance."

"Yeah..Naruto mentioned that yesterday. He said he really enjoyed himself but could barely control himself to go further. He said you were exhausted after the session you two had." Upon hearing this Sakura was fully alert. Naruto talked about her and him in the shower and on the bed. Sakura didn't know if she should be mad or happy. She was the first to play with Naruto but Ino beat her to losing her virginity. While thinking to herself Sakura barely caught Ino continue speaking..

"He really loves you and I. I can feel it flow off him. He loves many people in this village. It is going to be impossible for us to just fight each other and only one will win. I think we should still compete for him but in the process let's make it more of a challenge for him. You almost went down on him today Sakura, Lets tease him and make him want us." Sakura in that moment understood Ino would share. But could Sakura share Naruto? She would think about it later, right now she thought she should agree with Ino and see what happens. "Deal piggy, Let's tease Naruto and make him want us more. But I feel the other girls will bend over very easily for him. Hanabi has him right now be herself. I know she has alter motives for training."

"Yeah I know but we need to stay strong and when he comes to us, don't allow him to have what he wants and he will try harder on us. We can win the competition and maybe share him. But Ill think about sharing him later. I wonder what Hanabi is trying to pull?"

"Yeah, hard telling with the little nymphomaniac is trying to pull. She probably wants the "training session" to be something other than training in Ninja Arts. "

Well Hanabi is only 17 years old. I know she is still a virgin. I don't know where she would even get any ideas for sexually encounters would even come from.

**(Hyugga House Hold)**

An unknown location in the hyugga estate, under a certain female hyugga's bedroom floor board an insect craws over a huge black box full of mysterious material that is defiantly not suitable for people under the age of 18 years old.

**(Back with Sakura/Ino)..**

Yeah, She is probably has no idea what to even do..

_Unknownst to either of them. Hanabi knew what to do and just how to do it_.

Next Time….Hanabi X Naruto scene.. What will happen? The outdoors are a mysterious and dangerous location…

Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.. Until Next time.. Guess whose bedroom the stuff is hidden under and Ill make the next chapter 3-times longer than this one. If 75 percent get it correct ill triple the length and release the next chapter in 2 weeks. If only 50 percent get it right ill add about another 200 words. If its less than 25 percent Ill update the story in one month.

Any comments or suggestions are always welcome.

Jere


	7. Hanabi's true self!

Hanabi's True self

No –own--naruto!

Hanabi's True self

In an instant there was a yellow flash and Naruto and Hanabi was at his own personal training ground located behind the Hokage tower.

"I am sooo… glad that I was able to put a seal on one of the trees here. I can escape weird situations like that_. I seem to be coming here more and more due to strange situations popping up lately_."

Hanabi did not hear one word of what Naruto was saying because at that precise moment in time and moment Naruto still had his arms wrapped around Hanabi's waist in a gentle and caring manner, added to the fact that he was taller than Hanabi his warm hot breath caressed her neck as he spoke sending pleasurable tingling sensations down into her body into her royal area. Her breath was raged and she started sweating form all the sensations her body started to feel.

Naruto realizing he still had his arms wrapped around Hanabi, he quickly released his grip like he was holding hot coals. "SORRY! It was the only way to enable you to travel with me."

Hanabi realized the extra warm that Naruto gave off was gone and started to calm down her breathing and took a deep breath to get her hormones back under control. "It's ok. I just think its time to do some training. Neji informed me that you are immune to the gentle fist style because of the kyuubi. I need practice to help my training in fu-fighting…"

Naruto does not notice the almost slip up and in his normal loud self shouts,Ok. Let's train! He quickly crosses his finger and shouts "Kage Bunshin!" 50 clones are created and all of them shout "LETS ROCK!"

Hanabi for her part shows no fear of the massive army but on the inside only two words can define what she feels "Oh..Shit" Hanabi had other plans for this so called spar but Naruto being who he is always does things 100 percent destroyed her idea of having a fun time.

Naruto seeing Hanabi not taking any actions decides to get the ball rolling and mentally gives the command for his clones to charge. One by one the clones start to descend upon Hanabi. Hanabi seeing the army come at her decides she should do some training and get some sport out of this. She immediately actived her Byukan and starts to devastate the massive army of Naruto clones. After about 30 minutes of fighting clones Hanabi is gasping for breath and hunched over slightly. "_Damn..5 clones left and the original had yet to even fight_" thought Hanabi. _Hmm..She is cute and seems to have a very good grasp on the families fighting style. I bet she can give Neji or Hinata-Chan a run for their money.._Thought Naruto.

Hanabi glancing over to see what Naruto was doing, was amazed at what she saw. He was looking at her with a big smile on his face. He was completely engrossed into the fight and watching her. Hanabi got a slight blush on her cheeks thinking about Naruto just staring at her. Hanabi's thought process came to a sudden stop as Hanabi felt a sudden jolt to her body. Hanabi was beside her self, she felt like she was flying but felt a little pain in her ass region.. Unbeknownst to Hanabi the original Naruto had sneaked up behind Hanabi while she was distracted and inflicted the famous technique that Naruto learned during his first bell test.SennenGoroshi - One Thousand Years of Death. (Just a high powered ass poke).. Upon realizing what had happened to herself…She landed with a "THUMP" right on her butt.. Instantly she was standing back on her feet glaring "instant death" daggers at the laughing blonde idiot who was currently on the ground laughing.. Hanabi stomped over to the laughing idiot and smacked him upside his head so hard it drove his head into the ground. Instantly feeling better Hanabi pulled Naruto out of the ground.

"You owe me big time for that. I am a hyuuga. DO not subject me to that again…_Even though it kind of felt good…_ GOT IT!! Yelled Hanabi..

Sure, Sure Hanabi-Chan. I was just playing. No need to get high and mighty on me. Said Naruto as he was rubbing the back of his head.

Let's continue shall we? Said Hanabi.

Yeah lets!! Faster than a speeding bullet Naruto was up on his feet, no signs of any bruise from the almighty hit upon his head were even displayed. He quickly formed his trademark move and instantly there was 30 plus clones all ready to wreak havoc on the little petite woman in front of him. _Great! He is not even winded. I fight all his damn clones and he just keeps producing more and more. I am getting tired of fighting them.. I need to think of something_. All of a sudden a light bulb went off in her head. _That will stop him completely. I hope this works.._

Lets Begin! Shouted the Huge Naruto Army.

_Well, here goes nothing. _Thought Hanabi. As the army gained on her current position, she immediately switched with a tree brand above Naruto. A huge smile is brought to her face. She has gained an advantage on this fight. But Unbeknownst to her Naruto knew she was there but figured he would wait and see what Hanabi had up her sleeve. He was not prepared for what she was about to do.

Hanabi quickly jumps down from the brand and lands on top of Naruto. She does not just land on top of him. She sends him to the ground but that is not the dilemma that Naruto currently faces…Ohh no.. She is currently straddled on his face. Hanabi is wearing very thin clothing, virtually she can feel Naruto's nose and mouth pressed against her womanhood. Naruto currently is just trying to get his bearings back from the sudden attack but quickly realizes one thing. Hanabi is gently bucking her hips on HIS FACE!

Naruto is about to ask Hanabi what she is doing but when a slight breeze of hot air comes out of his mouth to speak, that in turn causes a new sensation to flow into Hanabi, Thus causing said girl to moan and buck her hips a little more. Naruto not wanting to be out done in this little exchange decides he will play along. He quickly wraps his arms around her thighs and sticks out his tongue hitting the right spot on Hanabi's woman hood causing Hanabi to gasp out in pleasure and thank the heavens. _This feels so much better than I thought. Reading sister's books about sex, doesn't even compare to actually experiencing it first hand. I will be sure to thank Sister for reading those books. I bet she wanted to try some of that stuff with Naruto..I get to try it first!! HAHAHAHA I beat my sister in love making!! She is a better fighter than I am now..But I can beat her at this. I'll Show Her!! _Thought Hanabi.

Naruto was currently having the time of his life. He was able to smell that great scent that women release when they want to mate. He was having a hard time controlling his urges. The tent in his pants was a good sign of what he wanted to do.

Hanabi, starts to feel a sudden pulse in her stomach and private area and the next thing she knew, she was screaming out Naruto's name as a great pleasure burst through out her entire body, causing her to rock back and forth on Naruto's nose and tongue even more making the orgasm that she is currently experiencing double in intensity.

After a few minutes of constant spasms and ultimate pleasure she has never felt in her entire life she slowly rolls off Naruto's head. Naruto sensing she is going to roll releases her thighs so she can lie on the ground.

Hanabi was just lying on the ground with a big smile on her face. "That felt great Naruto. I never felt anything like that before. I am completely worn out and feel sensitive all over. I can't even move right now." Said Hanabi as she was trying to get her breathing under control.

"You remind me of Sakura. I did the same thing to her and once she had an orgasm she passed out. She came too but was too tired to do anything else. Ino was a wild woman. She actually went all the way with me." _He already been with sakura and Ino??_ Thought Hanabi. While she was thinking Naruto continued talking.."That was interesting. I never dreamed that you would also like me. I knew Hinata did but not you too. I want you to know. Even though I have been with two women. What I did with you brings great joy to my heart because I was able to bring someone pleasure and a moment of pure bliss."

" I was afraid that you would think low of me since I intentionally wanted to try to pleasure you." Hanabi sets up a little and realizes that there is a tent in Naruto's pants._Well I am too tired to try the other stuff I wanted to do. But I guess I can return the favor._ Thought Hanabi. Hanabi slowly sets completely up and turns her head and faces the current form of Naruto, just laying there with a smile on his face Hanabi can't help and think _He is damn hot!_ "Naruto, I am going to return the favor for the great feeling you let me experience." You know you don't have to Hanabi-Chan. I just like making you feel good. NO! I want to do this. I want to make you happy too. Since she was not taking No for an answer Naruto just slowly laid back down to enjoy the feelings he was about to encounter. Hanabi noticing Naruto relaxing starts rubbing her hand around the top of the tent and starts to hear Naruto moan from the sensations she was inflicting upon him. Hanabi wanting to hear more of his moans unzips his zipper and reaches into his pants and discovers she has to search through another piece of fabric. Good thing it also has a hole in it. She quickly discovered the second hole and reaches toward the tent and suddenly feels a warm, hard object in her hand. She knew she found her treasure so now she had to take it out and show it to the world. Hanabi slowly movies the slithering snake through the passage ways and OUT IN TO THE WORLD IT CAME!!

Hanabi, just sat there a moment and stared. _It's bigger than I imagined. Ino was able to take that inside of her?! I would be torn in two!! _Hanabi not realizing she was staring for about 30 seconds. Naruto asks" Why you stop?" Hanabi hearing Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thought process, "Sorry I never saw one before." "It's ok. Just take your time." Said Naruto as he lay back down onto the ground. Hanabi starts to run move her hand up and down Naruto's long thick shaft, she quickly gets the hang of his and starts to play with the tip of his shaft with her little fingers. This causes Naruto to moan louder and Hanabi quickly realizes she hit a good spot. She than remember a picture in her sister's book about a woman bent over a man's shaft while it was in there mouth. Hanabi starts to wonder what it taste like so she slowly brings her face up to his shaft and starts to lick up and down, enjoy the taste she quickly runs her tongue up and down his shaft making it wetter and wetter from her saliva coming off her tongue. She also realized as she was licking that the saliva coming off her tongue was making Naruto's shaft slippery and was able to wrap her hand around his shaft and continue to stroke up and down his shaft making Naruto moan even more. Hanabi quickly decides to take this up a notch. She slowly leans over farther so she is position right by the tip of his shaft and opens her mouth and descends upon the heavenly snake of love!!.. Hanabi follows the guidance that she learned in the book. "_Lick, Suck, Lower head up and down like a sucker"_ Those facts were going through her minds as she started to lick the tip of his shaft while her mouth was covering the entire tip. Hanabi Slowly lowers her head further to take more of Naruto into her mouth and with each passing centimeter that is taken into her mouth. Naruto grunts or moans each time. Upon reaching her limit so she doesn't choke. She raises her head back up a few inches and lowers it back down while stroking the rest of his shaft with her free hand.

Naruto's only thought while laying there on the ground was, "_This is a good day. Not only in one day's time do I find more and more people care about me. They want to bring more and more happiness into my life by being there with me. Given it may be through sex or lovemaking. It feels great to be part of something that brings happiness to other people." _ Naruto was enjoying the sensations that Hanabi was currently sending into his shaft. He always loved it when a beautiful woman doing her best to please him when all he wants is for them to be happy. A sudden pulse in the base of his penis lets him know, Hanabi is about to have a creamy drink unless she pulls her mouth off his shaft and lets it fly. "Hanabi-Chan I am about to come. If you don't want it in your mouth you can just stroke me until I cum."

Hanabi hearing that Naruto is about to have an orgasm brings great joy to her. She knew she was doing what the book said to do. She enjoyed every minute of it. Hearing Naruto Moan and whisper her name sent a warm feeling into her belly and made her feel complete. Hanabi realizes his orgasm is coming because she remembered in the book about the shaft getting harder and expanding more, the muscles tighten and hearing Naruto grunting more and more means it is close. Hanabi shakes her head at the idea of taking her mouth off his shaft while he has an orgasm because she also wants to taste it and see if it is like what the book described as "a salty liquid that hits the spot every time". Since Hanabi virtually shook her head to decline taking her mouth off Naruto's shaft inadvertently caused more sensations to shoot through his shaft and with a loud shout HANABI-CHANN!! Naruto had a massive orgasm blowing his seed inside Hanabi's mouth. Hanabi not expecting such an explosion in her mouth almost chokes and the sudden shot of liquid in her throat but continues to lower her head up and down onto his shaft while he is cumming. Hanabi watches Naruto as he slowly starts to stop bucking his hips a little and can feel the massive amount of seed in her mouth. Takes a big gulp and swallows all the seed. "_Hmmm…It is salty but not that bad. I could get used to it. It does seem like Naruto had fun and I guess after everything is said and done it did hit the spot"._ Thought Hanabi.

"That felt great Hanabi-Chan." Naruto said as he was trying to calm his breathing down.

"I am glad you enjoyed your self Naruto-Kuuun." Hanabi whispered but Naruto heard her and slowly sat up and removed Hanabi's hand from his shaft since she still had a hold of it. He put his shaft back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. When he finished Hanabi just finished wiping the excessive liquid that came out of her mouth off her face. Naruto seeing her do that said, "You are gorgeous you know that?" Hanabi hearing that from Naruto made her face brightened up to the tomato red that Hinata made famous.

Naruto seeing Hanabi blush wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her up on top of him as he lies back down, so they are chest to chest and face to face. "Hanabi-Chan you are one of my precious people." Naruto said as he cupped the back of Hanabi's head and gently lowered her head down to his and gently kissed her on the lips. Hanabi never in her life thought she would experience so many things in one day. Pleasure from body contact, love from another person that ran so deep it makes her complete, and the honor of making another feel happy and fulfilled was too much for her and she fainted as Naruto finished the kiss….

AN: Sorry for the wait. I hope it pleases everyone. I made it longer than my other chapters as promised. I got to the end of this chapter and felt it needed to end there. I like the way it ended.

What does everyone else think? I didn't want to do a hardcore scene with Hanabi… yet. I have the perfect situation for her. So till Next time!!. Have fun Reading. Kyuubi thoughts will come back into play also…

Ohh…It was Hinata's Book!

Thanks again for reviews and ideas!! More to CUM!!


End file.
